Secret Santa
by 1029
Summary: Garcia organizes a BAU secret Santa. Friendship fic. Teamfic


**Here is my first Christmas themed fic! This is strictly going to be a friendship fic. Please let me know what you think!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

><p>Garcia was nearly bouncing with excitement as she stood in front of her teammates who were gathered around the round table. "I have gathered all of you lovelies here for a very special reason," she began. Garcia paused for dramatic effect.<p>

"Baby girl what is it?" Morgan asked.

"It can't be new case because you're smiling too much," Kate observed.

"You are right," Garcia confirmed. "We do not have a new case, in fact my surprise has everything to do with the Christmas season."

Rossi audibly groaned, causing JJ and Morgan to chuckle. "Boss man has given me permission to have a little BAU secret Santa!" Garcia announced. JJ raised her eyebrows to her boss, but his smile _suggested_ that he was all for the idea. "So you will each pick a name from the bag, and if you get yours please put it back," Garcia explained as she began circling the room shoving the bag in her teammates faces. "I have also taken the liberty of adding Kevin, Anderson, and Section Cheif Cruz to the bag because the more the merrier," she added.

Kate picked first. She dug her hand around in the bag before pulling out a slip of paper. She hid it under the table to avoid Rossi's prying eyes. _David Rossi_ was written neatly on the slip of paper. "Speak of the devil," she mused to herself before throwing a smirk in the direction of Hotch to throw him off her scent.

JJ chuckled at Kate. It had been clear the other woman had picked Hotch. She did know they were all profilers? Was she even trying to keep it a secret? Garcia shoved the bag in her face and JJ picked the first name off the top._ Aaron Hotchner. _What the hell? She guessed Kate was smarter than she gave her credit for. JJ chuckled at the idea, wishing she had thought of it herself.

Reid picked next. He only hoped he didn't have to pick his own name and put it back. He also picked the first slip he saw. _Grant Anderson._ Reid smiled to himself. He already had an idea of what to get the other man.

Garcia next moved to Hotch. His face remained neutral as he dug through the bag, only hoping he wouldn't have to get a gift for Kevin Lynch Or Matt Cruz. He didn't mind the technical analyst, but he would simply feel awkward shopping for both men. Rossi or Reid would be his safest bets. Speaking of awkward _Jennifer Jareau _was written on his paper. He debated throwing the paper back in the bag and hoping to get Reid or Rossi, but both Garcia and Dave had already seen his paper. He coughed awkwardly until Garcia moved on.

Rossi smiled happily as he reached into the bag and picked out the very bottom paper. _Spencer Reid. _"Ha!" He thought. "Easy enough." He was just glad he didn't have to buy for Kate or JJ? He supposed Cruz would be a difficult pick as well.

Morgan was last until Garcia would go out into the bullpen and harass Cruz, Anderson, and Kevin. He plunged his hand in the last four names, mixed them around, until he plucked one out. _Kevin Lynch _he read. "Oops," Morgan said. He crumbled the paper back up and threw it back in the bag. "Got my own name." He pick another paper from the bag ignoring the suspicious glances of his teammates. _Matt Cruz. _Worse. He grumlbed before leaning back in his chair.

Garcia squealed with excitement. "Okay now I just have to get Kevin, Anderson, and Cruz to pick." She shuffled out into the hall and nearly collided into Kevin. "Oh Kevin!" she exclaimed. "Pick." Kevin happily abliged and picked from the last four names. _Penelope Garcia._ He smiled gleefully, as the woman in question left to go get Anderson's pick.

"Anderson!" Garcia called. "It's time!"

"Good," he replied. "Aw there's ony three left."

"I asked you to come to the meeting," Garcia countered. "This is what you get for turning me down." Anderson sighed and picked. _Derek Morgan. _Nice. "Great noe I just have to get Cruz and myself to pick."

Garcia knocked on Cruz's office door. "Come in," he said.

"Sir are you ready to pick your secret santa?" Garcia asked.

"Of course, I love Christmas time. He selected one of the two names left. _Kate Callahagn. _He didn't know her that well, but he was always up for a challenge in gift giving. "Thank you Garcia," he said.

"No probelm sir! I can't wait to spread the Christmas cheer," Garcia replied. She exited the office and immiedatly picked her name to see which of her darlings would be lucky enough to be her secret Santa recipiant. _Kevin Lynch._ Shoot! Of course she would pick her ex, but she wouldn't let that stop her from bestowing her gifts.

Back at the round table the team began profiling eachother to see who had them, whalst at the same time refusing to give themselves away. Until Hotch addressed them, "Alright let's get back to work. And let me remind everyone that this is a fun thing, so there will be no profiling of eachother, or excessive bothering of eachother," His gaze lingered on Morgan and Rossi. "This is important to Garcia. Now, everybody back to work."


End file.
